


真是该死

by Akarin1109



Category: r1se, 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarin1109/pseuds/Akarin1109
Summary: ALL光慎入，林染做1





	真是该死

1：  
夏之光在林染离开创造营之前和他做爱做了无数次了，在厕所，在阳光房，在半夜没人的健身房，又或者是在天台上。公演的压力越大，二人性器官的摩擦也越发强烈。  
“我就没见过你这么疯的男的。”林染常常搂着夏之光，在高潮之后用带着泪光的眼神注视着他。  
“我也没见过你这么骚的。”夏之光在和林染翻云覆雨后会说出这样的话，但是在镜头前，他又宛如一个单纯的小男孩，夸赞林染可爱，林染细心。  
林染爱惨了这样的反差了，上床的时候是各种荡妇羞辱，但平时又是温温柔柔的“光光”。  
只是这样的天伦之乐不能持续太久，林染淘汰的比较早，在临走之前，林染和夏之光表白，自己因性生情了，夏之光当时和林染约好，等他出去后，二人就开始正式交往。

2：  
“光光~你现在在干啥？”林染正在和夏之光语音通话中。  
“我……我刚跑完步，累死了。”夏之光气喘吁吁的，脖子上都是汗。  
“啊！那你现在是不是，不太方便聊天？”  
“大概……是……是吧。”夏之光的语言比较急促，想把电话挂断。

“别挂，继续和他讲啊。”正在操着夏之光的翟潇闻用低沉的声音说道。  
“光光？你旁边是不是有人啊？”林染似乎听到了噪音。  
“……你要是挂了我就不干你了。”翟潇闻笑着命令道。  
“啊！没没没，没有……嗯啊！”夏之光为了继续承欢，连忙否认，翟潇闻又突然用力顶到最深处，让他不经意的发出了娇喘声。  
“你没事吧？是不是撞到了什么？”林染听到了这样的声音，感觉很奇怪。  
“啊，我，我没事，染，你有什么继续说……”  
随后，林染讲述了最近掌握的一些跳舞的技巧，和同公司哥哥们相处的故事。林染以为夏之光会耐心听他的小牢骚，会像营里两人进入贤者模式后快乐的谈心，他又怎么会想到此时此刻的夏之光已经变成翟潇闻胯下的玩物，脑子里除了多巴胺啥都没有了，回应林染的几句“哇”“原来是这样”也只是这么多年混迹娱乐圈常用的应付用语。电话那边的傻小子还乐呵着，今天又和自己喜欢的光光说了不少，而电话这边是如此的淫乱场合。  
“唔……今天就这样吧。谢谢你听我说这么多，爱你~”林染笑着道别。  
“嗯嗯，晚安。”说着，夏之光把手机扔到了一边。

翟潇闻有一点失望：“害，刚才你紧张的时候，下面收的更紧了诶。”  
“你他妈的就是个变态WCNM……嗯啊……！”  
“被变态搞得这么不堪你也好不到哪里去吧。刚才直接挂了电话然后我们结束不行吗？还是说，你想要我。”翟潇闻把肉棒拔出来，轻轻地亲吻夏之光的胸部。  
“我……”  
“说你想要我，我就继续哦。不想的话，你也可以继续和你的小男朋友们叙旧。”翟潇闻笑的更加扭曲了。  
“我……想要。”夏之光羞耻地捂住眼睛。  
“想要什么？看着我啊。”  
“想要你……插进来。”  
“这就对了。”说着，翟潇闻也更加兴奋，他紧紧搂住夏之光的小细腰不停地抽插，越来越频繁，淫靡的水声在二人的房间里回荡着。为了不让队友发现，翟潇闻又粗暴地吻住了夏之光的嘴唇，无法吞咽的口水从夏之光的嘴角慢慢流下来，沾湿了他的枕头。  
……

“你真是我见过最淫荡的人。”翟潇闻说着，穿上了衣服：“嘛，反正我俩就这种关系，到时候你还是想想怎么哄你家林染还有陆思恒吧。”  
然后，这欠揍的男人就蹦蹦跳跳的跑出去了，边跑还边叫着：“让让！嘉嘉！洛洛！粗来下飞行棋咯！”  
夏之光抚摸了一下自己流淌着精液的菊部，呆呆的看着天花板，逐渐睡了过去。

3  
夏之光和陆思恒相遇于好几年前，也交往很久了。  
那时候的夏之光，青涩，纯情，让那个普通话都说的不利索的大男孩陆思恒微微心动了。  
记得那是几年前的情人节，夏之光向陆思恒表白，说要把自己的身体献给他。  
“你还是个孩子……之光，还不能对你做出这样的事情，等你成年后，我们再做，可以吗。”当时的陆思恒心里还是有点愧疚，不过，唯独深爱夏之光这点，是他这么多年一直坚持下来的。  
后来，夏之光成年的那段时间，他们宣布进入创造营。  
营内，陆思恒察觉到了夏之光和林染的那些事儿，他心里多少有些吃醋，但是一想到夏之光是林染的1，小情绪也平复了一点点。  
只是，看到曾经对着自己撒娇的可爱弟弟在别的男人身上如同野兽一般，还是有那么一些震惊……但这又让陆思恒有了征服欲。  
两个人下岛后仍保持着恋爱状态，时不时给对方发自拍，偶尔说一些露骨的话题，同样的文案和照片夏之光也给林染发一份。  
后来他和翟潇闻那样病态的肉体关系，也就是某天晚上翟潇闻突然爬上他的床，说着要和夏之光互相解决，然后就单方面把夏之光上了。  
夏之光宝贵的第一次，就这样被翟潇闻给夺走了。他没想到原来被男人操是这么舒服的事情，翟潇闻那清秀的外表与在床上的猛烈也形成了反差，这让夏之光怪兴奋的，他总算明白当时林染为什么如此欲求不满了。  
“别担心，你把那里洗洗干净，还是能骗过陆思恒的。”  
翟潇闻在第一次和夏之光做完爱后平静的说。  
“你……你怎么知道的。”夏之光有些诧异，毕竟，他和陆思恒的地下恋情，从来就没和任何人说过。  
“谁叫你总是不喜欢给手机上锁的。”翟潇闻笑着回应：“你也是有意思，一边给人家当女朋友，一边当别的小可爱的男朋友，你这双插头还挺好使哈哈哈。”  
“够了你……。咱俩这个事，就麻烦你保密一下，还有，我和陆思恒的也是。”  
“嗯嗯，没问题，平时在外面我们就是好姐妹哦。

4  
圣诞节快到了。  
四周都笼罩着甜蜜又辉煌的气氛。  
12月的北京，已经能看到美丽的雪景了。  
陆思恒提前就预约了夏之光的平安夜，他把二人约会的地方定在一个五星级酒店，他也做好接受夏之光身体的准备了。  
结果没过几天，林染又给夏之光发来的短信，说，希望夏之光能去他们公司，他可以招待他和哥哥们一起吃好东西。  
看着两份不一样的短信，夏之光陷入了沉思。  
“你还是去见陆思恒吧，毕竟，你们还没做过，对吧。”翟潇闻看到烦恼的夏之光，便给他出了点主意：“而且林染那孩子，不还是挺多人喜欢的吗。陆思恒……他要不能约上你，估计又得和远哥朗哥他们共渡直男快乐夜晚了。”  
夏之光想了想，也是，毕竟他和陆思恒说过自己和林染只是夏日限定炮友，如果爽约陆思恒，他肯定会猜到自己是去干嘛了的。但如果拒绝林染的话，还能用队内要聚餐来搪塞，毕竟，林染和R1se是一个都不熟。  
“谢了，潇闻。”说完，他突然在翟潇闻的嘴上亲了一下。

5：  
平安夜，大街小巷四处都弥漫着甜蜜与快乐的气氛。R1SE的那帮小伙子们也有着不一样的安排。夏之光和其他人说，自己和圈外的朋友有约，大家也没怎么在意。  
翟潇闻是知道一切的，在夏之光临走前，他还嘱咐了一句：注意卫生。  
夏之光不想理会这个烦死人的舍友了，他紧张中又有一丝兴奋，毕竟，今晚他就要和与自己爱情长跑多年的男人结合。虽然自己后面的第一次已经给了翟潇闻，但……只要不说出去，就不会有人知道的。  
繁华的街上，还有另外的几个男孩。林染穿着厚厚的风衣，他拿围巾裹着自己下半张脸，不希望自己的情绪暴露给好心带他出来的兄弟们。  
他们也知道，林染为何会这么低落，这个时候还是不要打扰他为好。  
这时，他注意到一个熟悉的身影……带着口罩，匆忙地奔向一个地方。  
“我……我有个东西要拿，你们不用等我，有事的话，电话联系。”说着，林染追随着那个身影狂奔而去，留下同公司的几个人在原地。  
“唉算了算了，他开心就好。”杨泰瑞无奈地笑了笑。  
毕竟林染可是他们的小公主。

6：  
夏之光进到了酒店，房门号0412。  
“咚咚”  
陆思恒为他开了门：“我好想你。”  
夏之光走了进去，随手关上了房门。  
“就，直接开始吗……”夏之光故作出害羞的样子。  
“嗯……”说着，他慢慢把夏之光压到了床上。  
“之光，我能吻你吗？”  
“都亲了好几次了，没关系吧。”  
陆思恒慢慢吻上夏之光的唇，对着这个小他六岁的男孩子，还是有些于心不忍。但就在双唇接触的那一瞬间，夏之光本能地将舌头伸入对方的嘴里，可能，是被林染和翟潇闻训练出来的，从前戏开始的一瞬间他就进入了绝佳的状态，他轻轻按着陆思恒的脑袋，让他离自己更紧一些，随后用舌尖在陆思恒的口腔里四处描绘着。陆思恒这么多年为了等夏之光长大，他守身如玉，但是他没想到这小子居然提前做了1，吻技居然如此熟练，自己作为哥哥可不能认输吧？  
酸酸的醋意在陆思恒的心里灼烧着，微微调整姿势，让自己发力能更轻松些，他用力吸住夏之光的舌头，掌握主动权，双手也不老实地伸入了夏之光的裤子里，抚摸着他的裆部。陆思恒感受到前段那微微的湿润便更加亢奋地用嘴唇侵犯身下的人的颈部，用力嘬出了几颗小草莓。  
“之光……可，可以用嘴，帮我吗。”  
陆思恒曾目睹过，林染和夏之光……的场景，心里一直挥之不去。  
面对这样无理的请求，他本以为夏之光会拒绝，可还没等自己把裤子脱下来，夏之光已经把脸贴在他的裆部了。  
“思恒哥，你放松一些，没关系。”说着，他将陆思恒的下体全部含在嘴里，用手轻轻抚摸着陆思恒的大腿内侧，凸起的青筋时不时会摩擦到牙齿，但这反而像是应了陆思恒的敏感点一样，本来温柔的他一瞬间粗暴了起来，用力按着夏之光的脑袋像是要把肉棒塞入他的喉咙一般。  
面对这样的攻势，夏之光不但没有厌恶，反而舌头动的更加勤快，连包皮中间的部位都舔的一干二净。  
陆思恒不知道夏之光到底是什么时候学会了这技能，他和林染做的时候可是1啊……但爽是真的爽到了，他也就没多问，随后，温柔地帮夏之光褪去了他身上的衣服。  
自己心心念念多年的身体，终于，完全展露在他的面前了。陆思恒抚摸着夏之光的腰部，慢慢分开他的双腿，胯间分泌的水已经能让他免去使用润滑油了。  
“我……要进去了。”说着，陆思恒将自己的下体慢慢放入。已经被开拓过的肉穴，进入的时候并不会太困难，所以陆思恒很轻松地就全部插进去了，但他还以为这是夏之光后面的第一次，根本不敢有大动作。  
“你要是疼就和我说啊……”陆思恒吻了吻夏之光的额头。  
“嗯……好的。”  
陆思恒缓慢地抽插着，那湿润的肉壁刺激可真大，全方位包裹着他的下半身，夏之光不经意的夹紧也让即将高潮的感觉产生地断断续续的。可是陆思恒根本不敢肆意妄为……生怕自己一不注意，就让自家的小宝贝受伤，他不断地抚摸着夏之光的身体，在他耳边说着：放轻松。  
夏之光因为习惯了翟潇闻那种极其粗暴的对待，所以有些不尽兴，可是怎么也不能把自己放荡的样子在陆思恒面前表现出来，所以他心里一直克制着。  
“我们……换个体位吧。”他实在有些受不了了，主动趴了下来，后入确实会更爽一些。  
看到夏之光的后背，陆思恒愣了一下。  
“思恒，怎么了吗？”  
“啊……没，没有……我们继续。”  
结果这一次陆思恒一点都没收敛了，他一只手捏着夏之光屁股上的肉用力的操着，另一只手开始对夏之光的阴茎下手肆虐地玩弄着。  
“思恒哥……啊……啊，你怎么突然……”夏之光有一些吃惊，但是这样的刺激正是他渴求的。陆思恒没有理会他，只是更加的用力插着夏之光的穴，从一开始的柔情似水，变成了无情的打桩机器。  
做着做着，陆思恒居然，流下了一两滴眼泪，他急忙趴到夏之光身上，脸埋进他脖子和肩膀连接的地方，再一次的嘬出吻痕。  
夏之光明显感受到陆思恒抽插的频率增加了，用娇嗔的声音说：“思恒，射进来吧。”  
听到这样的指示，陆思恒狠狠地，把自己的所有都灌入了夏之光的体内。  
做完后，陆思恒把夏之光抱到了浴室，为他冲洗干净。

7  
冲洗完的两个人坐在床上，陆思恒的情绪十分不对劲。  
“你还好吧，刚才，你做的很好。”夏之光想去拥抱陆思恒，结果，被陆思恒给拒绝了。  
“之光……我看我们，还是就这么算了吧”  
“什么？你，你把我上了就说要和我分？”夏之光十分不理解，刚才还缠缠绵绵，怎么一到这个时候就？贤者模式也不至于如此吧。  
而且，今天是圣诞节。  
陆思恒的眼泪已经流出来了：“之光啊……其实，也许从X玖开始，我们就注定越走越远了。创造营的这次，我不是没能出道吗……最后一次能走近你的机会，都没有了。”  
夏之光紧紧抓着陆思恒的手：“但是这么多年……我们都坚持下来了。你等着我这两年过了好不好，我们以后还会有未来。”  
“不会的了。对不起，之光。你比我年轻，比我更有人气，你拥有的，比我多太多了。”  
陆思恒整理了一下衣服，打开了酒店的门。  
“陆思恒你什么毛病啊？你自己不是也有梦想吗？”  
“有啊。对了，这是，我给你买的礼物……圣诞节快乐。”他将一个吊坠放到桌上，于是转身走去。  
“陆思恒！陆思恒你别走啊！”夏之光的声音中带着一丝哭腔，他还是没明白刚才那段话到底是什么意思，明明两个人这么多年都坚持下来了，怎么现在就这样说分就分？  
陆思恒走出去之后，眼泪一直在流，他其实有着无数的勇气和夏之光渡过难关，只是……  
“也许有人会替我爱你吧。”  
夏之光看了看那颗吊坠，中间印着CZYH。  
他很难过，因为和陆思恒拥有过太多回忆。  
但他又没那么难过，毕竟，还有个林染。  
林染站在宾馆对面的一个房屋的顶上，注视着0412房里的夏之光。

8  
已经是凌晨三点多了，大街上空无一人，夏之光从酒店里出来了。  
突然，有人把他抓进了小巷子。  
“握草谁啊！唔……！”  
那个人粗暴地给夏之光戴上手铐，然后捂住了他的嘴。  
一看，是林染。  
“你他妈的就是个人渣！”林染喊着眼泪凶狠地说着，然后，极其粗暴地吻向了夏之光。  
夏之光一开始被吓的一点都不敢动，林染则是毫无技术性的瞎啃，把夏之光的嘴唇亲的又红又肿。这样不礼貌的行为持续了一阵后，夏之光才想起来要反击，他一用力把林染的舌头给咬破了，但这根本阻止不了已经发疯的林染，血的腥味在二人的口腔中弥漫，仿佛在宣告着他们的现在是如此的糜烂不堪。  
“你干什么？”夏之光等林染把嘴抽离开后问道：“要做能不能去开房，在这种地方，还给我带手铐，干啥啊。”他还以为，林染是在和他闹着玩。  
“老子他妈的要整死你，贱货。”林染吼着，随后他把一瓶奇怪的东西里的液体含进嘴里，再嘴对嘴给夏之光喂下去。  
夏之光的舌头奋力地拒绝，感受到抵抗的林染狠掐了一下夏之光的乳头，在他因痛发出声音的那一刻，把液体全部送进了夏之光的喉咙里。  
“你给我喂了什么东西？”  
“春药哦，夏之光，你给我记住了，我他妈的也是个男人啊！”林染的眼睛变得通红，一滴滴泪水流了下来，夏之光正想问他到底发生了什么，但马上就被林染戴上口球了。  
药效马上就起了，林染还没来得及揉捏夏之光的乳头，它们就立起来了，仿佛在吸引着林染一样。林染两手把夏之光贴身的那层衬衣给撕裂，呈现在他面前的是熟悉的身体，但脖子附近的一些新鲜的吻痕又是格外的刺眼。  
“你男人可真他妈的多。”林染用力地咬住有吻痕的部位，手指不停玩弄夏之光的乳头。那春药厉害就在于能把快感无限地放大，只是被这样，夏之光就发出了唔唔的叫声，满面潮红。  
吻痕部位被咬出血来，和林染刚才舌头上的血混在了一块。痛感和快感一起在夏之光的肌肤上游走，他也快失去意识，完全沉浸在这样奇怪的感受之中。  
“都湿了啊。”林染把夏之光的裤子扯下来，一根手指插入了他的穴位。  
“唔唔唔……！”夏之光突然被刺激到，身体骚气的扭动起来。  
“不愧是跳民族舞的啊……这样扭动都这么好看。”说着，他又伸了一根手指进去探索。  
之前，夏之光也对他做过这样的行为。没想到侵犯别人，也会有这么强烈的快感。  
当他把手指抽出来的时候，居然流出了几滴精液。  
是陆思恒刚才留下的。  
林染又哭又笑：“光光，你怎么这么受欢迎啊，为什么你有那么多人喜欢啊。”  
他挺了挺身，毫不留情地把肉棒插进了夏之光的穴内。  
到底也是个男孩子，林染的身躯虽然瘦弱，但是鸡巴也怪大的，再加上陷入了癫狂状态，他动的更加厉害了。  
这时候的他似乎忘记了快感是什么，恨意已经让他整个脑子都快爆炸了。  
“你要不喜欢我干嘛当时答应我交往啊！”他用力地操着夏之光，却用着沙哑又带些许撒娇的语气质问着：“你说的那些，都是，骗人的……骗人的吧！”  
夏之光根本听不到林染在说什么了，此时此刻他就只是纯粹的泄欲用品，腿还用力地夹着林染的腰，用断断续续的声音说着：操我，快点，好舒服。这样的话。  
林染加快了频率，无人的小巷子里，肉体与肉体之间的撞击声似乎要震耳欲聋，穴内的液体时不时会被挤的飞迸出来。前列腺在这般的刺激下是遭不住了，夏之光直接射出来了，射在了林染的小腹上。  
就像曾经在创造营里，夏之光也有好几次把精液射在林染的肚子上。  
林染的眼泪嘀嘀嗒嗒的，落在了夏之光的身上，随后，他也释放在了夏之光的体内。  
被中出后的夏之光意识模糊的快昏过去了。  
“你要是个女人就好了。我还能让你怀上孕。”  
林染为夏之光穿好衣服，解开了口球和手铐。  
此时此刻，天快要亮了，一丝阳光射入了那个脏兮兮的小巷。  
林染想到了曾经，他和夏之光彻夜聊天后，一起去看日出的场景。  
但都过去了，以后也没有然后了。  
“拜拜咯，光光。”林染瞥了夏之光一眼，转身走去，走前，还为他擦去了一些身体上的精斑。

9  
回到昨天晚上，林染跟着夏之光的身影，看到了他进酒店，并且进了哪个房间。他跑到了旁边的一栋建筑的房顶上，目睹了陆思恒和夏之光狂热的全过程。  
那时候开始，他的脑子已经不清楚了。  
后来，他注意到陆思恒从酒店出来了，他赶忙跑下去，堵住陆思恒。  
“你……你刚才和光光！”他嘶吼着，紧握着拳头。  
“啊，果然是你啊。行啦小朋友，我和他这么多年，果然抵不过他和你的几个月。你也真猛啊，在他背上抓出了那么多伤痕，还在他那么私密的部位画了……算啦。我把他让给你啦。”陆思恒拍了拍林染的肩膀。  
林染突然懵了，他这几个月都没见夏之光，怎么可能做出，陆思恒说的那种事。  
原来……

10  
“林染！你干嘛去了怎么这么晚才回来！”回到公司后，杨泰瑞急忙冲上来。  
“没干啥啊，只是，去和过去说再见罢了。”  
大家都注意到了，此时此刻的林染，不像昨晚那么低落了。  
就和刚刚上岛的时候一样，精致的脸蛋，清澈的眼神。  
“圣诞节快乐呀老弟！”唐心把礼物盒送到了林染手里。  
“林染哥哥，这是我给你买的。”李景泽把一个娃娃拿了出来。  
林染看着这帮一直照顾他的人，终于，会心的笑了出来。  
“行啦今晚我们去吃烤肉！”他开心的喊着。也许，是时候开始新的生活了。

11：  
夏之光回到了别墅里，翟潇闻看着蓬头垢面的他忍俊不禁。  
“看来某人昨晚经历了不好的事呢。你咋啦？”  
“分手了。”  
“哦哟，和哪个？”  
“都分了。”  
“牛逼啊你。所以是不是以后我能独享你了？”  
“翟潇闻，你要和我谈恋爱吗？”  
“谈个锤子，老子有喜欢的男孩了。”  
夏之光没说什么，马上跑回房间的浴室洗澡了。翟潇闻看着他脱下的那些有撕裂痕迹的衣服，阴险地笑了。  
“我在他蛋下面画的那个爱心有没有被看到呢？应该被看到了吧，不然怎么分了。”他陷入了一阵思考，然后，躺下继续玩手机。


End file.
